Chocolate Sellers
by Eriz
Summary: The Sanzoikkou is searching for a job.When,they went to an interview at Emerald Co.,The got their jobs,as Chocolate Sellers!


Title:Chocolate Sellers.

Summary:The Sanzo-ikkou is searching for a job.When,they went to an interview at Emerald Co.,The got their jobs,as Chocolate Sellers!

Pairing's:-None-

Author's Note:This idea suddenly pops in my head as I watched Gensomaden Saiyuki Reload.

Disclaimer:I do **NOT** own Gensomaden Saiyuki.

**--**

"Goku! We're gonna' be late for the interview!" Gojyo shouted as he knocked on his friend's door.

The called friend was still sleeping,dreaming of food.He was rolling back and forth on the bed.Suddenly,he fell with a loud 'thud'.

"Food!" Goku shouted as he shot his eyes open.

_**Knock.Knock.Knock.Knock**_

"Is breakfast ready?" Goku asked as he opened the door.

"Yes.But you can't eat! We're gonna' be late for the interview,you baka saru!" Gojyo yelled as he bonked Goku's head.

Goku quickly went to the table with food and started eating.

Sanzo opened his door to his room and proceeds to the table.

"Oi,baka saru.Go get ready or I'll shoot you." Sanzo said calmly,but it sounded threatening.

"Okay,okay.But keep one bun for me! Or maybe all of them!" Goku said as he entered his room and got dressed.

The door into the apartment opened and then Hakkai entered.

"Good morning,Sanzo,Gojyo." Hakkai said as he smiled warmly at his friends.

"I went to the market to buy some more food.I'm gonna' cook them when we get back from the interview.Has Goku woken up yet?" Hakkai asked.

A grumbling noise from inside Goku's room answered the question.

**--**

As the Sanzo-ikkou exited their apartment,Hakkai called a taxi. Five minutes later,a taxi pulled up in-front the apartment.

"The Emerald building,please." Hakkai said as he entered the taxi.Sanzo sat at the front,Gojyo sat on the left at the back,Goku in the middle while Hakkai on the right.

As they arrived at the Emerald building,Hakkai payed the taxi driver and got out.

**--**

"Good Morning,Welcome to Emerald Co." A girl with short curly hair said as she smiled warmly.

"Hey,If you have time,when we finish the interview,wanna' come home with me? We'll have tons of fun." Gojyo whispered as he neared the girl.

"Uhh…" The girl answered as she blushed.

_**SMACK**_

Came Sanzo's fan.Obviously,Sanzo smacked Gojyo with his paper fan.

"Ouch.What's that for?" Gojyo asked as he rubbed at the sore part where Sanzo hit him.

"For acting stupid." Came Sanzo's simple reply.

"Excuse me,Where can we have the interview with Mister Ael?" Hakkai asked the girl softly.

"Oh.Mister Ael is having a meeting right now,would you please follow me to the waiting room?" The girl asked.

"I can follow you anywhere." Gojyo whispered as he smiled seductively at the girl.

_**SMACK**_

"Ouch! Again? Now for what?" Gojyo asked as he felt the bump on his head.

"For _being_ stupid." Sanzo replied calmly as he followed the girl.

As they entered the waiting room,the girl with curly hair explained to them that Mister Ael will be out at 10:30.Hakkai checked his watch and it said 10:25. 'Five minutes left then..' He thought.

The girl exited the waiting room and proceeds back to her desk at the front.

"Uhh…I'm hungry!" shouted the starving Goku.

"Shut up or I'll smack you on the head." Came Sanzo's reply.

--

Five minutes later,the Sanzo-ikkou heard a door open.They realized it was Mister Ael's door so they got up and started to proceed there.

_**Knock.Knock**_

Hakkai knocked on the door.

"Come in…" Came a little voice.Hakkai opened the door and there sitting on the chestnut coloured chair was a red-haired little boy.

"What the fuck." Sanzo muttered. "No cursing! It's _baaaaaad_!" the boy answered.

"Uhh,Are you Mister Ael?" Hakkai asked the little boy. "Yup-a-di-doodle-ay!" the little boy answered as he laughed.

"Sit down,sit down! This chairs aren't meant to be empty!" the little boy said.The four of the 'adults' sat down.

"So….You want a job,right?" 'Mister' Ael asked the four. "Yeah.." Came the four of them's answers.

"Then,I'll give you jobs! You all will be Chocolate sellers!" the little boy shouted in joy.

"WHAT?" a surprised Sanzo yelled.

--

Chapter 1:Finished.I'll post Chapter 2 soon! I hope you like this by the way.I hope it isn't to OOC.And,I'm sorry for the cursing! It's _baaaaad _but I had to do it!.

-Eriz-


End file.
